Human
by zukokatarafan
Summary: A Zutara story, post season 2. When Aang defeats the Fire Lord, everything that can go wrong does. On indefinate haitus.
1. Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Nick does. Hope you like my story!

* * *

The day of Black Sun was finally here. Aang had run off to confront the Fire Lord. Sokka was fighting a soldier somewhere and Katara and Toph were attempting to fight their way through to help Aang.

"I wonder how Aang and Sokka are doing?" Katara asked Toph as she hit a soldier in the head with a water whip.

"I'm sure twinkle toes is fine. Sokka will probably be ok as long as he doesn't run into Azula, Mai or Ty Lee, and we know that they're still in Ba Sing Se." Toph finished as she lifted a boulder up in the air and smashed it down onto a group of soldiers.

"But what about Zuko? We have no idea if he left Ba Sing Se, and I'm sure his firebending has improved." Katara said, attempting to keep the concern from her voice.

"Well, he could be the greatest firebender in the world by now and it wouldn't help him at all. It's the day of Black Sun, remember?" Toph told her, lifting another boulder up.

"You're right. I guess I shouldn't be worried." Katara agreed as a flaming boulder from a catapult came and hit the boulder Toph was holding, crushing her.

"Toph!" Katara yelled, running over to the boulder. But it was too late. The earthbender was dead. The soldiers and archers noticed her distraction and surrounded her. Katara didn't notice the lead soldier was a familiar face.

"Don't kill her." Zuko ordered an archer. The archer nodded and shot the poison arrow into her arm. Katara passed out immediately. Zuko walked over to her and picked her up carefully. "Don't worry,"he murmured, "you're safe with me."


	2. Aftermath

Chapter 2 is up. I know I killed Toph off in the last chapter. She's one of my favorite characters. But just as a warning: Be prepared for a lot of death in this chapter. But after this chapter, I won't kill off anyone else.

* * *

Zuko placed the girl on the cell floor. The cell was rather nice, for a prison cell; it had a bathroom, a bed, a couch and a small table. The floor had a red carpet and a fire nation flag hung on the wall. He sat down across from her. A few minutes later a fire nation soldier came in. 

"Sir . . . " the soldier said, sounding troubled. Zuko knew something was wrong.

"Yes?" Zuko answered.

"Your father and the Avatar are . . . dead. The Avatar unlocked the Avatar State, but it was too powerful and destroyed both of them. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were also killed by the blast." the soldier said, his voice almost emotionless.

"Have they finished recovering the bodies form the earthbender's attack?" Zuko asked. The soldier had a very upset look on his face. _He knew someone that was killed._ Zuko thought, _I hate this stupid war. What's the point anyway?_

"Yes. They found 12 people, including the earthbender." the soldier told him, handing Zuko a list.

"Zak... he had a wife and a two year old son. And Aitana... she was you're wife, wasn't she?" the soldier nodded.

"Prince Zuko, please do everything you can to put her accomplice in jail." the soldier told him.

"I can't. The war's over. The waterbender did nothing wrong. She and the earthbender were simply defending themselves." Zuko said pointing at Katara. "Besides, I doubt she's even 16 yet."

"Prince Zuko, they invaded our country in a successful attempt to kill the fire lord! Did they simply expect to be allowed to march in here and do as they please?" the soldier said, on the verge of losing his temper.

"I'm sorry, but we were at war with the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom at the time. There is nothing I can do. Now, lieutenant, I think you should go help guard my uncle as he travels to Ba Sing Se to negotiate a treaty with the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom." Zuko told the soldier. The disgruntled soldier left the room. Almost as soon as he left, the waterbender began to stir.

"Where am I?! What's going on!? Where are Aang, Toph and Sokka!?" she practically shouted at Zuko.

"You're in the Fire Nation prison and the battle is over." Zuko told her in an almost calm voice.

"You didn't answer my third question! Where are Aang, Sokka and Toph!" she shouted, as they both stood up.

"Aang and Toph are dead. Sokka is alive in a prison cell." Zuko told her, his voice monotone. He could see the words hurt her. "I'm sorry. I wish this hadn't happened." he told her, making eye contact.

"You're lying! I won't tell you anything anyway!" Katara shouted, kicking him.

"You're like a little child! You think the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe are the only ones that suffered from this war! Did you ever think about the soldiers you were fighting? One of them had a wife and a 2 year old son, who thanks to you and you friend Toph, will never know his father!" Zuko looked at her, briefly wondering if she was a firebender.

"Well, maybe if a certain nation hadn't started the war, then all of this could have been avoided!" she shouted. "I hate you!" Katara had almost hoped Zuko would respond by shouting or just losing his temper in any way possible. But he didn't. Instead, Zuko walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.


	3. Food for Thought

Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it.

* * *

Katara was almost smiling as Zuko walked out of the room. In fact, she would have been smiling if she hadn't just found out two of her best friends had died. But what Zuko had said haunted her. Had she and Toph really killed anyone? Katara remembered the look on the soldiers' faces just before Toph had dropped that rock on them. _They're human too. They have families and friends. Just like my mother, Aang and Toph did._,Katara thought. She continued to cry. She cried for her mother, Aang, Toph and everyone else who had died in the war.

Sometime the next morning, Zuko came in. That was when Katara realized she hadn't gotten any sleep that night.

"Are you hungry? I brought you breakfast." Zuko told her, sitting down next to her. She shook her head. At about the same time, her stomach growled loudly. "If you're trying to starve yourself, it's not going to work. I'll feed you myself if I have to." he said, moving closer, holding out a banana. Katara didn't take it. Zuko let out a long sigh. "I guess I'll have to feed you then." he muttered peeling the banana and placing it in front of her. Katara refused to open her mouth.

"What would Aang, Toph and Sokka want you to do?" Zuko asked her.

"They'd want me to eat. So I could get my strength back." Katara told him, taking the banana from him. He nodded, placing his arm around her. _Uncle told me to be nice to her._, Zuko thought as he watched her eat the banana and the rest of the fruit he brought.

"Thanks Zuko." Katara said, a gentle smile on her face. Despite that, she was almost in tears.

"It's all right. You don't have to try to be strong." he whispered, pulling her close.

"It's just that, had one little thing been done differently, everyone might still be alive." she whispered back, placing her arms around his neck. They hugged, and nothing more. They were simply comforting each other because for the first time in her life Katara understood Zuko and he understood her. Neither of them loved each other or anything like that, they simply enjoyed each other's company. Katara stopped crying and fell asleep. Zuko picked her up, placed her on the bed and walked out of the room.


	4. Sweet

Chapter 4 is up! Hope you like it!

* * *

By the time Katara woke up, it was almost evening. She noticed someone had left snacks

on the table. _Zuko must have left after I fell asleep._ She wondered if Zuko had poisoned any of the food to keep her from trying to run away. _No, Zuko wouldn't do that._ _He cares about me._

_What if it was just an act to get you to trust him?_ _Not like he hasn't betrayed you before. . .,_ her sensible side thought.

_That was months ago. He's changed. I can tell._, her trusting side argued.

_You thought he'd changed last time too. Didn't he help Azula almost minutes after you trusted him?_

_But he seemed so sweet when he hugged me like that. He was so gentle and warm._, the trusting side assured her. But at that moment her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a key going into the door's lock. Katara decided the best way to find out anything would be to pretend to be asleep.

From the moment Zuko walked in he could tell she wasn't asleep. For one thing there was a slight smile on her face, as though she was lying or playing a joke. Not to mention he had just seen her blink. He knew exactly how to check, just to make sure.

"Katara if you don't wake up, I'm going to kill you." he whispered, his face right next to hers. Zuko even firebended a small flame in his hand for extra measure. Katara stood up so fast she knocked him over and he pulled her down with him. Blushing slightly, they stood up.

"Why did you have to do that?" she asked. "I really don't like it when people do things like that."

Zuko smirked. "Well I really don't like it when a certain female waterbender pretends to be asleep." he told her calmly. She smiled awkwardly.

"So, why are you here anyway?" Katara asked, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Well, I have three very good reasons. The first is we found Appa alive and well in a nearby field. I thought you might want your stuff." He passed her a large bag he'd been carrying. "I didn't look inside."

"The other reasons?" she asked sweetly. Zuko looked away, embarrassed by what he was about to ask her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go eat dinner together tomorrow night?" he asked trying to keep his voice smooth and emotionless. Katara pretended not to notice.

"Sure. Should I dress casual or formal?" she asked, lacing her fingers with his.

"Dress formal if you can." Zuko whispered, hoping to establish a more gentle mood. After that there was a long, awkward silence. Zuko got up to leave but Katara stopped him.

"Don't leave." she whispered, their fingers still laced together.

"I won't unless you want me to."

"Even if I fall asleep, can you stay?" she asked, stepping closer.

"I will." Zuko whispered, watching her closely. They sat down again, but it was different. Katara rested her head on his shoulder and Zuko put his other arm around her waist.

"Zuko."

"Yes?"

"I'm so glad we're friends, but I'm sorry I said I hated you yesterday. I don't. In fact, you're one of the sweetest guys I've ever met."

"And you're not a little child." he whispered to her.

"It's getting late. I think we should get something to eat, then try to get some sleep." Sure enough, the sun had set and the sky had darkened. They stood up and walked over to the snacks Zuko had brought before. Zuko took some flaming fire flakes and Katara took a plum. They each took a glass of water. Katara chilled the water with her waterbending. After they finished eating, Zuko and Katara sat down on the couch to talk. But before they could really talk they had both fallen asleep.


	5. Appreciated

Sorry it took so long for chapter 5! Well, here you go.

* * *

Zuko woke up early that morning, before the sun even rose. He woke up to find that Katara was still asleep, with her arms around him and her head on his shoulder. He smiled inwardly. As much as he wanted to go get something to eat, he knew if he moved he would wake Katara up. He placed one arm around her and his other hand on her cheek. Zuko tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. He was worried what would happen if anyone other than his uncle and Sokka found out about him and Katara. And if they did what would happen to him? What would happen to her? And what would happen when she went home? Could he go with her or would the Water Tribe hate him as much as the Fire Nation hated her? After all even though the war was over, 100 years of war weren't easy to forget. But still, it was hard to imagine only a few months ago he had fought Katara at Ba Sing Se and now here he was with his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. It was so simple, so peaceful. He felt Katara begin to stir. Slowly, she opened her eyes and a small smile crossed her face. 

"Good morning." he whispered as he stroked her cheek. Katara blushed furiously.

"Zuko . . . you're already awake?" she whispered. He nodded and Katara snuggled up against him.

"Are you still tired?" Zuko asked. She shook her head.

"I'm just a little cold, that's all." she said, laughing slightly.

"I can fix that. Just trust me." Zuko moved her, cradling her in his arms. He stood up, carrying her to the center of the room. "I won't hurt you." Carefully, he firebended a small wall around them.

Katara wasn't scared at all. In fact she enjoyed it. Zuko held her so close she could hear his heart beating. He put her down across from him and placed his arms around her.

"Why would I think you'd hurt me?" Katara asked "I know you're a better person now."

"If I were you, I wouldn't trust me." he sighed.

"Why?"

"Because we used to be enemies. Remember?"

"People deserve second chances."

"Thank you." he said with a smile. "Are you warm enough yet?" he asked.

"I guess so." she mumbled. Zuko evaporated the flames.

After wasting the rest of the day Zuko realized there was only an hour before dinner.

* * *

"Katara, there's only an hour before dinner." 

"Zuko, I think we should go get ready."

"Sure." Zuko responded "I'll meet you outside your door in a half hour."

As soon as he left, Katara took a quick shower and opened her bag and pulled out a purple dress. She had bought it when traveling with Aang, Sokka and Toph in case she needed a nice dress to wear. She changed into it and sprayed some perfume. Katara stepped out and found Zuko waiting for her, dressed in a handsome black suit.

"You look nice." he told her as soon as he stepped out. Katara smiled.

"So do you." Katara replied, looking into his eyes. Zuko looked back and, for the first time since he'd met her, fully appreciated just how beautiful she was. He took her hand and they began to walk. Along the way Katara noticed an orchid growing nearby. She stopped.

"Zuko, what type of flower is that?" She bent down to get a closer look at it.

"It's called an orchid. It only grows in the Fire Nation, but most Fire Nation women don't like it."

"Why? I mean I think it's beautiful. Is it poisonous or something?"

"No, they just don't like it because it's not red or gold. Those are the only colors most Fire Nation actually like. They just think it's to . . . unique."

"But you're not like that. If you were, I don't you would have seen me as a person."

"That's a nice thing to say."

"Well, you're a nice person."

"Come on, I think we should continue walking."

"Good idea."

After awhile, they finally arrived at the smallest palace dining room. It was a wonderful candlelit room with flowers in the middle of a small table. Zuko sat down and she sat down next him. She found, surprisingly, that dinner was already on the table.

"Zuko, it's wonderful." she said.

They didn't talk much as they ate, but would occasionally glance at each other, each wondering what the other would do next. When they both finished eating, Zuko finally broke the silence.

"I was wondering if Sokka and you wanted to stay here for a week or so. Then I could get a boat to take you home." he asked.

"I would like that." Katara replied, a small smile on her face as she said it.

"I think we should go get Sokka and your stuff then." Katara nodded.

"I had a really good time with you. Thank you." she said as they both stood up. She took both his hands and moved closer, closing what little space there was between them. Their eyes met, and Katara kissed him. She could tell Zuko was enjoying it but that he'd never admit it to anyone because, unless it was her imagination, he was blushing too. Zuko finally pulled away and Katara smiled.

"I had a really good time with you too." he agreed and they walked together in silence.


	6. Trouble Brewing

A/N Sorry for taking so long. I had a bit of writers' block. Sorry! Also I'll only be able to update my fics about once a week or once every two weeks when school starts.

* * *

Katara and Zuko walked back to her room to get her stuff in a joyful mood. Unfortunately for them, they didn't know they were being watched . . .

The soldier was upset. No wonder that stupid prince hadn't wanted to put the waterbender who murdered his wife in jail! She was his girlfriend. _Something must be done,_ thought the soldier. He remembered how he had heard about a water tribe warrior in a prison in Ba Sing Se who was supposedly related to the waterbender. No one was aware of the devious immediately forming in the soldier's mind.

Completely unaware of this, Zuko and Katara began packing up her stuff. They finished rather quickly and went to get Sokka.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked as Katara shook him awake.

"Zuko's invited us to go to the palace! Come on, Sokka!" Sokka ignored her and tried to go back to sleep.

"Maybe he doesn't want to come. I guess that means he'll miss out on all of the wonderful food." Zuko said walking towards the door. Sokka stood up, suddenly fully awake.

"I guess I could come...", Sokka said. Katara laughed. Zuko sighed and Sokka picked up his bag.

"Wait.", Zuko said, taking out 2 black cloaks.

"What are those for?", Sokka asked sleepily.

"Disguises. We don't want anyone knowing it's you, because a lot of people are still angry about the war.", he said throwing one to Katara and one to Sokka. They put them on. " Now we can leave.", Zuko said as Katara and Sokka followed him out of the room.

After awhile of walking, they arrived at the palace. Sokka was amazed.. He had never seen the palace before. Zuko led them upstairs to a long hallway. At the end of the hallway there were three rooms.

"Sokka, this can be your room.", Zuko said opening the door and handing Sokka a key. The room was painted blue, and all the furniture was brown. Sokka seemed to like it and immediately got settled in. Zuko walked Katara to a room across from Sokka's.

"This can be your room." he said as he opened the door.Katara couldn't help but smile as he opened the door. Her room was, like Sokka's, painted blue. Most of the furniture was black, but the carpet was a light shade of purple.

"It's nice. Thanks, Zuko.", she said with a smile on her face. Katara reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. Zuko put both his arms around her and lifted her up.

"Come on. You need some sleep." He carried her over to te bed and put her down. Katara quickly fell asleep and Zuko left quietly.


	7. A New War Begins

A/N: Ok guys, the fic is almost at an end. But I'm going to write a sequel. Kudos to everyone who has read and even more kudos to everyone who has reviewed. So I hope you keep reading and that you read the sequel.

* * *

Zuko was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to find the soldier.

"Why are you here? Do you know what time it is?", Zuko said sharply. He was tired. It had to be about two in the morning, at the earliest.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Prince Zuko, but your uncle was attacked at Ba Sing Se." Zuko was awake immediately.

"Do they know who attacked him?", Zuko asked as he tried to keep the panic from his voice.

"Yes. A man from the Water Tribe. We believe he was the girl's father, and she had somehow sent instructions to him."

"That's impossible. She has been under my supervision and there is no way she could have escaped from her cell."

"Really? Can I see for myself if she is in her cell right now?", the soldier asked. He knew perfectly well that Katara was not in her cell.

"She is no longer a prisoner; she and her brother are my guests as of yesterday." It was true enough.

"How do you know know they couldn't have snuck out and sent a messenger hawk to their father. After all, even though the people of the Water Tribe are barbaric, they can be somewhat intelligent when they need to be." The soldier couldn't see the small flames beginning to burn in the prince's hands.

"Actually, neither of them even know about the messenger hawks. And even if they did, I doubt they would be able to find them.", Zuko said. His voice was calm enough, but he said it with a slight edge.

"Well, either way that doesn't change the point. As of now, we are about to go back into war with the Water Tribe, and I doubt either one of his children will be pleased to hear that their father is prisoner in Ba Sing Se.", the soldier replied testily.

"I thought my uncle gave Ba Sing Se to the Earth Kingdom?", Zuko asked curiously.

"The Earth Kingdom is our ally now. The king of Ba Sing Se saw the man try to attack your Uncle."

"And Uncle approved of going to war against the Water Tribe?", Zuko asked. The situation made no sense at all. Why would anyone from the Water Tribe attack his uncle? He knew that the Water Tribe had lost more from the war then any other nation, except the Air Nomads. So why would they be so eager to start another one? Besides that, the Water Tribes were peaceful people, unless they were forced into combat. Not to mention Katara and Sokka's father had no grudge against Iroh and he knew they were both alive and well. So what was going on?

"Thank you for telling me. I will decide what is best for our Water Tribe prisoners in the morning.", Zuko said hoping to keep his voice as polite and business like as possible.

"Goodnight, Prince Zuko. I'll see you again in the morning." the soldier said as he stepped out the door. Zuko had a strange feeling something bad was about to happen.


	8. Sokka's Question

A/N: Here's chapter 8! Hope you enjoy it. Also, I love reading your reviews, people! They keep me motivated! So please keep reviewing!

* * *

After the soldier left, Zuko opened the door to Katara's room and tried to wake her up.

"Katara, you need to wake up now. You and Sokka are in danger.", he told her, giving her a slight nudge on the shoulder. Katara woke up immediately.

"What's going on?", Katara asked.

"I'll explain on the way. We have to go get Sokka." They quickly ran and got Sokka.

"Where are we going?", Sokka asked Zuko.

"We need to get a ship. Then we go to Ba Sing Se.", Zuko said as he hoped they wouldn't notice the frustration is his voice. The Fire Nation is at war with the Water Tribe. _If I'm seen helping these two escape, I'll be put to death. We have to find out what's really going on._, Zuko thought.

Katara noticed how frustrated Zuko was and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever's wrong, it'll all be fine. So why don't you calm down and explain what's wrong." Zuko sighed, and leaned his head onto her hand.

"No, it won't. As of now the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom are waging war against the Water Tribe."

"But why? I mean the war is over. And why is the Earth Kingdom on the Fire Nation's side?", Sokka asked.

"Apparently a Water Tribe man tried to assassinate my uncle, who is now the Fire Lord when he was negotiating a peace treaty in Ba Sing Se.", Zuko said as he leaned his head deeper into Katara's hand.

"I don't understand. Why are you so worried about Sokka and me? I mean, sure it's terrible and all, but it's not like it's someone we know . . . "

"I think the man said that he was ordered to. But it is someone you know, according to a soldier, it's your father." Katara and Sokka both gasped, and Zuko continued, "I don't believe he did it. I think there's more to the story then it seems. Anyway, we've arrived at the boathouse and I'm taking the fastest ship in the Fire Nation."

"Why are you helping us, anyway? I thought you were evil and hated us, like everyone else in the Fire Nation.", Sokka asked curiously. Katara giggled and Zuko smirked.

"I guess you could say I had a change of heart.", Zuko replied as Katara moved her hand away to hold his.

"No, really. I want to know to make sure this isn't some kind of trap.", Sokka said seriously.

"No, really I don't think you do.", Zuko said, his voice slightly angry.

"Sokka I think we can trust Zuko now. He's changed. I can tell.", Katara said calmly. She and Zuko had decided it wasn't best for him to know about their relationship just yet. Sokka nodded.

"I guess you're right.", he mumbled.

"Come on. We need to rescue your father by the end of the week.", Zuko told them. The three quickly boarded the ship.


	9. Wish

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long. It's just school has started for me now, so I'll only be able to update about once a month. Well, here's chapter 9. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

"Who's going to steer the boat?", Katara asked.

"I will.", Sokka and Zuko both said at the same time.

"How can we trust you not to take us to prison?", Sokka asked again. "Or that if you're forced to, give us up?" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think, after going through all that trouble to get you out of prison, I would just try to get you back in?", Zuko asked, smirking slightly.

"Really, Sokka. I think you should have a lot more faith in Zuko. Like I said before, he's changed.", Katara complained. Sokka shrugged.

"Whatever. I still don't trust him, though." Katara playfully punched Sokka on the arm. Zuko eyed them jealously. He wished somehow he and Azula could have been like that. Siblings and friends, the way Katara and Sokka are. But Azula was dead, and even if she was alive, she still wouldn't have respected Zuko enough to be nice to him.

"Sokka, stop it! I would trust Zuko with my life.", Katara said seriously. Zuko smiled tauntingly at Sokka.

"Well, I guess if Katara has a good reason to trust you I do too.", Sokka said skeptically.

Zuko stepped closer to Katara.

"Thanks.", Zuko whispered to her. Suddenly, Sokka yawned.

"I'm tired. Where's my room?", Sokka asked.

"It's the first room on the left. I'll wake you up in about 8 hours or so.", Zuko said to Sokka.

"Ok. Thanks.", Sokka said, walking to his room. When Sokka shut his door, Zuko turned to Katara.

"Did you really mean that? About trusting me with your life?", he asked.

"Yes, I do Zuko.", she replied, smiling slightly. Zuko sat down at the captain's chair and begun to sail the boat. Katara pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.

"I can't believe we're going back to Ba Sing Se." he told her. Katara nodded.

"I almost miss it.", she replied.

"I guess Ba Sing Se is really where everything started.", he told her. They both smiled, lost in their memories.

"I miss Aang, Toph and even Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. I wish this could have ended differently." Katara sighed longingly, "I would do almost anything to bring them back."

"I know what you mean. I miss them too. I wish I could have gotten to know them better. I think, in another time, Azula and her friends, Aang, Sokka, Toph, you and I could have all been best friends.", Zuko told her softly. Katara smiled at the idea. She could not picture them all being friends.

"Sokka is your friend now . . . and we're more than friends.", Katara said blushing ever so slightly.

"Speaking of your brother, how are we going to tell him about . . . us? I mean, he hasn't figured it out yet, but he will eventually. I'd rather one of us tell him before he figures things out on his own."

"Agreed, but when he finds out, I think you need to be careful to make sure he doesn't kill you.", Katara said with a small smile on her face.

"Just point out if he does kill me, then he'll start another war.", Zuko pointed out.

"I don't think he would really hurt you, unless you provoke him.", Katara told him.

"I won't provoke him unless he provokes me.", Zuko said childishly.

"I think it's almost time to wake Sokka up.", she noted randomly. The sun was starting to rise.

"I'll go wake him up. Can you take over the boat for now?", Zuko said, standing up. Katara nodded and took the steering wheel. Zuko left to go wake up Sokka.


	10. Capture

A/N: Here's chapter 10! Sorry I haven't updated! It won't happen again.

Zuko brought a half asleep Sokka back to Katara a few moments later.

"What's Katara still doing awake?", Sokka asked groggily. Katara smiled.

"Zuko was having trouble staying awake. I decided to keep him company."

"Katara, you're really starting to worry me. You should get some sleep.", Sokka turned to Zuko. "You let her stay up with you? What were you thinking!", he yelled. Zuko sighed.

"I was tired and Katara offered to help keep me awake. I think it was rather considerate of her to stay awake with me." Katara tugged on Zuko sleeve.

"Can you guys argue about this later? I don't know about you Zuko, but I'm really tired. Goodnight, Sokka." She took Zuko's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Thank you.", Zuko told her. Katara smiled.

"I'm sorry my brother was yelling at you."

"It's ok. It doesn't matter. He is right, though. We really both need some sleep. Your room is down the hall and to the right. See you when we get there.", Zuko told her.

"Goodnight, Zuko.", she told him.

"Goodnight, Katara.", he said. They both went to their rooms and fell asleep.

* * *

Zuko woke up the next morning to screaming.

"Prince Zuko, are you alright!?", an Earth Kingdom soldier asked. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!"

"Sir, those teenagers are the children of the man who attempted to assassinate your uncle, the current Firelord. We believe they are a part of the plot to destroy the peace we worked so hard to get! You're lucky they didn't have a chance to kill you.", the soldier told him. Zuko shook his head.

"Those people are my friends! They helped Avatar Aang kill the former Firelord. I know they would never hurt me and I am sure their father is innocent.", Zuko explained.

"It's ok, Prince Zuko. You're obviously going through what we call Stockholm Syndrome, where prisoners begin to sympathize with their captors. You have to understand the Water Tribe is hellbent to destroy this peace we worked so hard to get.", the Earth Kingdom soldier reasoned. He grabbed Zuko and pulled him off the boat. He saw Katara and Sokka in chains being led away by two other soldiers.

"Let us go!", Sokka shouted trying to punch the person holding him.

"See what I mean, sir. The people of the Water Tribe are barbaric.", the soldier told Zuko. Katara gave Zuko a pleading glance and mouthed the words "Tell them to let us go". Zuko turned away.

"Take me to see my uncle and the first Water Tribe prisoner."

"And what of the Water Tribe prisoners?"

"Remove their chains and let the boy stay in my room for now; the girl can come with me." They took the chains off Katara and released her. She looked over at Sokka, then walked towards Zuko. He hugged her and in that instant Sokka understood exactly what the relationship was between Zuko and Katara. He glared at Zuko.

"It's ok. I won't hurt her. You can trust me.", Zuko told him just loud enough so no one else could hear. Sokka nodded.

"You better not. If you so much as even scratch my little sister, I'll kill you!", he muttered back.


End file.
